


Falling All in You

by watermealong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Jaemin, Fluff, M/M, Rich Jeno, Slice of Life, weird attempt at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermealong/pseuds/watermealong
Summary: When Jaemin went silent, the guy heaved out a big sigh before pulling out paperworks and pen out of nowhere from the inside of his silk suit."This is the contract,” he said, putting the paper in front of Taeyong’s eyes. “I heard you are the owner, you can put any deal you wanted so we can negotiate further.”“I’m not gonna sell my bakery, mr--?”“Lee Jeno.”“...Lee.” Taeyong said calmly. “But if you wanted my baker number, i guess you can have a few talks with him so you can ask him yourself? I’ll give you a taste of our newest menu since you’ve been loyal to us for these  past sixth day.”“Hyung!” Jaemin protested.Where Jeno is willing to buy a whole bakery to get the cute baker number and asks him out to dinner.





	Falling All in You

The smell of burnt caramel blend in the cold air of Autumn. The sun shyly hung in the horizon as Na Jaemin brought his last batch of mocha bread to the front of the small bakery where every other sets of breads were aligned neatly in display.

The smell is fantastic, he thinks, and _as it should_ because he didn’t just graduated at the baking and pastry school for two whole years to not becoming the best at making these tiny, delicious, and sweet breads.

Other than breads, he can also make cakes and pastry, but since the bakery where he worked at only sell bread, he made tons of them each day with the help of everyone at the shop.

There were five of them in total, including the owner and the cashier in charge, Lee Taeyong, whose dream since he was a kid was to open a successful bakery, in which he did; with the help of the bank and his time working at a corporate company that did nothing but irritated him every damn seconds he worked there.

Jaemin liked working here, he loved his job delivering sweets and tasty bread his customers loves so much. Seeing the smile of the people once they took a bite of his dish was probably the highlight on each days of his work hours, or just by seeing the same person entering the bakery the next day...it felt like happiness.

But seeing this guy with a full suit on and a frown etched to his face, a murderous stare reserved only for Jaemin in the past three days is quite...frightening--to say the least--that Jaemin just wanted to get out from his kitchen with hard stomps on the floor, confronted the guy whether he got any problem with him or not, because;

_What the hell are you on about, you rich creep!?_

 

♡

 

Lee Jeno did nothing once his father lashed out of the meeting room in anger.

He did nothing as in his fingers started to formed a tight fist and his pink lips almost bruised because he bites on it a little too hard.

_“I knew that trusting you was a big mistake.”_

Jeno can still hear the disappointed tone from his father for him. He can still hear those low echoes of how much Jeno is a disappointment within the Jung family household and he can’t ever be compared to his own capable brother.

His own pathetic ass could never fit to lead the multimillion dollar company if it wasn’t for Jaehyun.

Jeno was just standing there awkwardly after the meeting, with the eyes of his own workers trailing his shaking forms every moves. Every moves of disappointing steps in doing business that he got a beaten from his own father like a toddler.

Jeno huffed out a breath, loosening the tie around his neck that strangled him like ropes and still nods at everyone with a bitter smile before dashing out of there.

The faint steps of his secretary can be heard following him to the elevator and Jeno held out a hand, turning around to the girl who just recently work for him about two weeks ago.

“Get back to my office and don’t follow me around anymore. Cancel every meetings i had for the rest of the day, give it to Kim Tae Goo or someone to be taken care of, i don’t care. I’ll fire you if you insisted on following me.” Jeno said with a straight face, feeling pity for the girl frightened face, but really, he didn’t have enough patience to last the whole day, so hell be damned. “Dismissed.”

Jeno quickly turned around and walked over to the empty elevator. He never behaved this way before, _this...bossy and cold_. But as he said, the 21 year old didn’t have enough patience to this pressuring ass fuck company anymore.

He wanted out.

 

♡

 

The first bite of sobboro bread entering his mouth was...ordinary. The crumbly concoction of Korean streusel bread with mocha filling was just like any other bread he ever tasted in Korea, but this is actually the first time he ate in the bakery itself, not just from his secretary who brought him a plateful every morning.

The shop is a mixture of black and white, the smell of warm, freshly baked breads were warming the Autumn air as Jeno took a sip on his coffee. The sound of coffee machine and loud chats can be heard within the other half of this Banaboo: Bread and Coffee Shop.

Maybe he should just live like this, forget the company, forget his insufferable father, forget his amazingly perfect brother that he can't even hate because well--he's too perfect--and forget about his late mother dreams on seeing Jeno leads.

Maybe he should just live the rest of his life eating bread and gain weight and then die young, because who the fuck cares?

His life was just this constant half-assed compromise, full time disappointment and nothing but a hassle. A routine he can't barely followed.

_So really, who the fuck cares?!_

“I do, okay? You can't just be this lump of disappointment in front of me and telling me that i don't care.”

Jeno turned around to the table behind him with a scowl. Did this guy just read his mind and proudly called him a disappointment?

Well true. But who are you to call me that?

But no. This guy was apparently talking to another guy who had his head hung.

“You're so mean, you know?” Said the sad guy.

The loud guy snickered. “Well, you are being mean to yourself, why don't you care about that instead? If you thought of yourself as that not worthy to live, with this so much blessing around you, why don't you start with that?” The guy said, he gave out a small smile, his voice getting  softer this time. “I know it's hard for you right now, that losing this opportunity is like the end of the world to you, where everyone spat on you just for living a simple life. But I'm here, you know? And i care, remember that the next time you wanted out.”

Jeno was left speechless.

It's like this guy was talking to him!

“Thanks, Nana hyung.” The sad guy responded. Lifting his face as he smiles back. “You're my best friend, i don't know where i would be without you.”

“I'm gonna pinch hard on your cheeks if you start crying.” The guy said. In spite of his harsh words, he smiled nonetheless, patting his friend's head and cleaning the bread crumbs left on the corner of his lips, muttering something about how messy he was being.

Jeno watched how his big smile cracked at how the younger--still not sure--guy avoided being babied by him, he was wearing a special brown apron with the shop logo on it so he might be one of the employee here too.

Jeno watched the guy calm, collected eyes and his whole face that just screamed for the girls (and boys?) to flocked at him, he must be popular with everyone.

And as if realizing that he was being watched, the loud guy finally landed his eyes on him as Jeno was caught in the act while he just unknowingly stares creepily like a stalker.

Jeno cleared his throat, turning around to face the whole bakery shop like nothing just happened before.

But he realized something.

That's right. How can he live like this after just that little pressure from his _ever loving_ father who frankly, had been thrown the same harsh words his whole life? How can he gave up his dreams this easily while he was certainly born in a silver platter every darn seconds of his life, always living the easy ways and not using the opportunity he has just a little bit harder, that was already within his grasp.

“ _I do, okay? You can't just be this lump of disappointment in front of me and telling me that i don't care.”_

Well, _frick you,_  I'm not a disappointment.

Not to you.

 

♡

 

Jeno got back to the office later on after he finished his bread and americano, going on his supposed meetings and earning a weird stare from his secretary but still continuing his work, because he isn't a child to sulked easily over an argument.

Oh, he also went back to the bakery after work, and the day after, and the day after that, just so he can see Nana--that’s what his friend called him--and his blinding smile after getting out from the kitchen with tons of freshly baked breads.

As the days passed, Jeno found the baker to be more interesting. As in he is cute and Jeno wanted his phone number so he can ask him out to dinner.

Yeah. Dinner would do.

 

♡

 

“I'm gonna do it.”

Taeyong laughed spotting and simultaneously ignoring Jaemin behind him, the sweet baker who worked for him in the past six months, is now clinging onto his shoulder while looking out for the ‘mysterious’ man in suit who kept stealing glances at him.

“Just let him be, maybe he’s just curious about you.” Taeyong said, smiling while handing back the change to his customer who bought three breads and sweets with her lovely daughter.

“Hyung, it's been the sixth day. And don't you see how scary his stares are? It felt like he is picking a fight with me. What if he is a gangster like those gangs Jisung tried to join last year? I'll die.”

Taeyong knitted his brows at that. “I thought you learned martial arts in high school before? That's one of the reason why i hired you.”

“Well, yeah, but gangsters always fought in numbers, and I'm all alone.”

Taeyong glanced in front of him where the same guy in a suit was now walking closer to where they were. “He's coming here though.”

Jaemin straighten his position. “Good, then. Let's see if he wanted to talk to me.”

Taeyong chuckled. “What if he wanted to be friends with you?”

“Who the hell wanted to be friends while glaring around like mafia--”

“Excuse me, can i buy the whole bakery?”

Taeyong had his jaw dropped, and judging by how the baker's hold on his shoulder had become stiff, Jaemin probably did too.

“I'm sorry, come again?”

The guy clicked on his tongue, looking annoyed and losing his patience. “Your bakery. I'm willing to buy it.”

_Is this guy drunk?_

“Uhm, I'm not trying to sell it, you see, i just started it recently so…”

 _It's my dream!_ He wanted to yell, it's a business he tried to built after four long years when he finally graduated from college, and right after he got discharged from the military, while also working in a company he barely had any interest in before.

“Can i have your number, then?” Taeyong head snapped up, this guy looked way too young, maybe 20…?

So he looked up, full blown stare and, oh he isn't looking at me. That's a relief…

“Who?” Taeyong asked after he collected his crumbling thoughts, and then he followed where the guy was glancing his eyes to, and look back to the wide eyed Jaemin. “Jaemin…?”

“So that's his real name…” The guy muttered under his breath, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What the hell, are you drunk, you creep?!” Jaemin gawked as Taeyong physically flinched on how much awkward this situation was.

There was a glint of amusement in the guy’s face, before he cleared his throat calmly. “Do you see me with a bottle of alcohol?”

“That’s not the point! Why do you kept staring at me, huh?”

“I wanted your number…”

“See, you’re drunk!”

“I’m not drunk.”

Taeyong was confused as hell, so he just stood there in between the two with an awkward laugh. “Uh...guys?” He started, silently saying; _what the fuck is happening?!_ “Let’s talk this out, alright? You both are starting to get attention.”

When Jaemin went silent, the guy heaved out a big sigh before pulling out paperworks and pen out of nowhere from the inside of his silk suit. “This is the contract,” he said, putting the paper in front of Taeyong’s eyes. “I heard you are the owner, you can put any deal you wanted so we can negotiate further.”

_Wh--what?_

_I haven’t even paid back the loan--_

_…._

_Which isn’t the point! There’s no way in hell I’m gonna sell my bakery!_

_Okay, Lee Taeyong, you need to calm down._

Taeyong put on his best smile, this guy right in front of him is their potential loyal customer, besides, there were many other people filling the shop at this hour, better not get any attention for throwing Jaemin to this guy who clearly wanted his baker attention right this instant.

“I’m not gonna sell my bakery, mr--?”

“Lee Jeno.”

“...Lee.” Taeyong said calmly. “But if you wanted my baker number, i guess you can have a few talks with him so you can ask him yourself? I’ll give you a taste of our newest menu since you’ve been loyal to us for this past sixth day.”

“Hyung!” Jaemin protested.

Taeyong looked back at the pouty baker, half ignoring his cries, before he turned back to Lee Jeno with a smile again. “Please excuse us for a moment.” he said, and dragged a whiny Jaemin away.

“Hyung, i can’t believe you just sold me out.”

Taeyong shook his head. “Do you think i sold you? With what? A piece of bread?”

“Yeah!”

Taeyong message his temple, mustering every energy and patience he had left. “Look, just talk to him, alright? Based on that many paperworks, i guess he is dead serious. I mean, what if he is a real gangster and knew i still had my loan at the bank, and now he is threatening me into buying my bakery so i could be tied with more debts?”

Jaemin looked bewildered for a second, shaking his head. “Hyung, your imagination is beyond me.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just talk to him, okay? He seems...harmless.”

“He could be harmless here, but what if he is a stalker and followed me home?”

“Then I’ll go home with you, now go.” Taeyong insisted, and before the younger could protest more, he pushed him out of the counter while handing him the newest bread the baker baked himself.

Taeyong glanced at the guy who had this mysterious, shit eating grin on his face and decided that he is a very weird guy. “His lunch time would be over in fifteen minutes, so, I’ll appreciate if you’ll return him to me in time.”

“Very well.” the guy answered, already pacing back to his regular table. The one in the middle where he usually ordered a cup of americano and breads, glancing around the shop until he landed his eyes solely on Jaemin who sometimes went out of the kitchen after his work.

“Hyung, this isn’t in my contract!” Jaemin mouthed to him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just talk nicely and don’t make a mess. Be civil.” Taeyong said, and when the guy already seated in his table, the owner whispered secretly. “He is quite handsome too, maybe you’ll score yourself a date. You guys would look cute together.”

Jaemin gasped like he just got betrayed. “Didn’t you said he looked like a gangster before? I really need to question your ways on showing your love for me, Taeyong hyung.”

“Go!” Taeyong hissed, chuckling while seeing the half hearted Jaemin started to walk slowly to the guy’s table with a frown, before he got back to serve behind the cashier machine, where there were other customers waiting to pay.

Taeyong did care for the younger more than he would like to admit. From the first time his friendly and kind eyes entering Taeyong newly opened shop, he knew they would click well, and he wasn’t wrong about it. For the past sixth month, Taeyong found himself attached to the boy, felt like he had his own little brother now to take care of.

Sending him to the weird guy in a suit to have a little talk won’t hurt him, right?

 

♡

 

“What do you want exactly, Lee Jeno-ssi?” Jaemin said, placing the plate on the table and taking his own seat across the guy.

Banaboo was a little crowded at this hour with people gathering around for meetings, getting a cup of coffee on the way or packing breads home for them to take away.

Jaemin loved this kind of atmosphere, every time it’s his lunch time, he usually helped Taeyong at the cashier with a cup of americano for his own, learning the way and flow of people chatting and living.

“Just call me Jeno,” the guy said calmly. He always looked like that, calm and reserved but his eyes speak more volume of...secrets. Which pissed Jaemin off because he can’t, for the love of God, read what is in this guy mind, and it’s such a weird feelings sitting in his gut. “You’re Jaemin-ssi, i suppose?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin said, folding his arms in his chest.

“Can i eat the bread? Is it a new menu or something?”

Jaemin lifted his brows in question but nodding away while shrugging. “Taeyong hyung said it's for you anyway.”

He watched the guy slowly taking his bite on the newest addition to Banaboo menus. It's something Jaemin's been working on in the kitchen for over a month with their senior baker, and he was actually so excited because Taeyong was letting him to put his own mark at the bakery.

That's why he was nervously staring at the guy--Jeno--with curiosity and anticipation, and there it goes again. That unreadable, faceless expression of his Jaemin can't barely comprehend.

“Well?” Jaemin asked, decided to just not beat around the bush anymore.

Jeno just nodded, taking another bite, but when he noticed Jaemin's irritated glare, he smiled. “Oh sorry, were you waiting for my comment?”

Jaemin sighed. “Yes, Jeno-ssi. I was the one that came up with the recipe, so it's a little bit of a big deal for me--”

Jaemin couldn't even finished his sentence because Jeno started to put the bread back to its plate, and then silently sipping on his coffee.

“The texture a little too hard, and the outer part needs to be more crisp. Hmm...i think the inside and the filling mixed well, just a little too moist, though.”

The young baker shriek in horror, his whole body stiffened as he felt like his soul left out of his body--okay maybe not to that extent-- _but you get me…_

They can't sell this.

Jaemin stood up, his movement left a loud sound on the chair as his mind worked in thinking just what the heck went wrong.

“Um, Jaemin-ssi?”

Jaemin almost ignored the guy, before he shook his head in irritation and lifting the plate of unfinished bread and took it away with him. This can't be eaten. “Come back again tomorrow and tell me about my...recipe again, Jeno-ssi.”

“I still wanted to eat that, though…”

Jaemin looked at him with pure annoyance and confused stare. “Come back again tomorrow, and tell me.” He said, looking down at the guy.

Jeno gulped. “Okay,” he said, and then a frowned. “Does that mean i still can have your number?”

Jaemin sighed, looking at his pathetic bread that Jeno just ate, and then shook his head to the guy. “Tomorrow.” He said with certainty.

“Like a dat--”

And Jaemin was long gone, turning his back in a matter of seconds with his mind occupied with; maybe the flour? Is it because of that new spice i added? But it won't be special without it, though...should i call my teacher???

And then he begs Taeyong to put down the banner for the new menu just so he can figure out what went wrong with his skill first.

 

♡

 

Jeno paced down the luxurious office like a moody little kid. He didn’t really wanted to be called _that_ , especially when he just turned 21 last April, but this sudden business trip was annoying the hell out of him.

First, he had tons of works to do here in Korea, and the other reason was he already made a promise tomorrow at lunch with a certain baker. He had been tasting various breads for the past three days that he started to believe he couldn’t eat anything else beside them anymore.

It’s not like he wanted to complained or anything, he kinda like seeing the baker anxious expression after Jeno had a bite on them, he gave honest opinion based on how he liked things and how his taste buds had been trained on eating those fluffy dish since he was a kid.

The most important thing was probably him and the baker bonding over the sweets like their life depended on it.

Jeno might not went to some bakery school to learn how to baked those munchkins, or even actually made them, but he won’t lose over an argument on how this one needed to be a little more crunchy or not, and the baker seems eager enough to put all his thoughts into his own account, seeing how serious he was listening to Jeno, while he just smile through it all because Jaemin’s frowned expression was just too cute too handle.

So yeah, everybody won, in the end.

_Was it a date, though…?_

Jeno can’t help but smile thinking of him and the baker doing these...normal stuffs. He was kind of afraid that after the last time he tried to buy the bakery, Nana--Jaemin now--was gonna hate him.

The reason behind his sudden proposal was simple, actually; the shop was in a very potential place, and as someone working in business, it was a very normal consideration. And of course, the thought of getting the baker’s phone number so he can ask him out to dinner was there too, but, _still_ , business.

“Hyung, i don’t want to go.” Jeno said, looking at his brother whose eyes bore to the computer on his desk. He was dressed in a gray, expensive suit, and an equally expensive watch circling his wrist, his shoes were probably the one he bought in Paris last week as he lifted his focused orbs to stare at his grumpy little brother.

“You have to.” Jung Jaehyun said in a final tone, still looking at his computer, voice calm.

Jeno clicked on his tongue, but Jaehyun was eyeing him again and lifted an eyebrow, as if asking _really Jeno? You wanted to pull that attitude, in front of me?_ Jeno flinched as he cleared his throat. “But i have things to do here, hyung. Who’s gonna finish them?”

“Sit down first, you're gonna tire yourself out just standing like that.”

Jeno almost rolled at his eyes, but of course he didn’t as he took his own seat on the empty leather chair. “I have a meeting with the stakeholders tomorrow, and have to take a look at the progress of the fundraiser next month, hyung, please.”

Jaehyun finally set his eyes solely on Jeno, a small smile bloomed on his face and the dimples on his cheeks appeared like one of those days when they were younger where he would just take Jeno everywhere to play. “I’ll do it all. You have to go so you can meet all of those Chinese officials in a gala.”

Jeno widen his eyes in shock. “Wh--what? You’ll let me? _Me_?”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Actually, father lets you, i just suggested that you’ll be capable of it.”

Jeno's heart shattered to that. Of course, Father won't just trusted him that easily over handling this much of an event. But whatever. He's glad he can use this opportunity to prove himself again.

_But that would mean i can't be at the bakery tomorrow…_

“Hyung, thank you so much,” Jeno said in a bright smile.

Jaehyun swatted him away. “It's nothing, you silly. Now, if you'll excuse me, i have to finished all these reports every departments had sending me. Do you want to go home with me after?”

Jeno shook his head. “You go hyung, i have something to do first.”

Jeno was actually happy his hyung offered to take him home, because they barely even met on a regular basis, they could finally catch up with each other lives since Jaehyun was staying in their family house, while Jeno preferred his own unit in Gangnam.

Jaehyun nodded, eyes traveled back to the computer, before he sneaked Jeno an _all-knowing_ smile, which in no way meant something good. “Does that something got to do with the bakery you visited _a bit_ too frequently lately?”

Jeno almost gaped at that. Give it to his brother for being a total too caring--almost too much--brother in the world. He always knew what happened most of his life. Which is a pain the ass. “I just went there because i was bored,” he said, and for a second measure, “and hungry.”

Jaehyun went back to type on his computer. “I found it weird you made contract to purchase the shop, why is it?”

“Because the location is quite strategic. It's in the heart of Seoul where people--”

“So not because of a certain baker?”

Oh now he's smirking. Goddammit.

Jeno rolled his eyes this time. Hard.

“Hyung, _no way_.”

“Calm down. We're in the office, Father had his eyes everywhere.”

“Like you! I can't believe!”

Jaehyun had the audacity to laugh out loud with his head thrown back this time. “Well, i was just curious. You've been visiting that shop for over two weeks now, of course, after you throw that unnecessary tantrum at your secretary.”

Jeno gritted his teeth in anger as his fingers formed in a tight fist, looking at the smiling Jaehyun while he can feel his cheeks heated. “Hyung, you're _so_ annoying.”

Jaehyun laughed. “Don't worry Jeno ya, i only did it to look over you, because i love you,” he said. “And i'm glad you came back to the office again. Instead of running away, face all your problems, and don't hide from them, alright?”

“I've only been gone for a few hours, hyung. It's not like I'm moving out of the country.”

“Hmm, are you sure? I almost thought you gave up and wanted to eat bread for the rest of your lives instead.”

Yeah. He is also a mind reader.

Jeno shook his head dramatically. His hyung is always like that, like he can read people minds and strips them down. That's what made him a good leader, though.

Meanwhile Jeno is still a little more clouded by his emotions to actually be good at it, yet--because he'll get better--although he might consider it a success when it comes to hiding his feelings to others--except his brother, of course--

“I'm going home, hyung.” Jeno said, already standing up while putting his hands inside of his pocket.

“You mean to the bakery across the street?”

Jeno groaned, as he saw his brother playfully raised brows at him, which annoyed him to the core.

“Better brought a gift this time, Jeno.”

Jeno can still hear his laugh echoing through the corridor once he was out of Jaehyun's office.

But;

Should he really brought something? As an apology? That would be nice, right?

 

♡

 

Jaemin had his finger confusedly tapped to his chin looking at a big bouquet of roses on one of the empty table at the bakery shop. It was from Lee Jeno--said the man that delivered there ere to Banaboo.

“Someone got a little admirer,” Jaemin felt a tap on his shoulder, without even looking, he already knew that it was Taeyong who approached him. “I’ll take him out on a date if i were you, a nice dinner would be good, Nana.”

“Hyung, this guy confuses me.”

“In what way? Isn’t this sweet? He brought you this many flowers!” Taeyong said, picking the flowers up to smell them.

“Well yeah, but this clearly stated he likes me, right?”

Taeyong mindlessly nodded.

“That’s right. Which is the problem, because who the hell fell in love within days? Don’t you find it creepy?”

Taeyong snickered. “Ya, have you not seen yourself? How many girls and boys came here just to see you? That little mafia isn’t really an exception when it comes to a cute baker boy like you.”

Jaemin felt his cheeks heated up. “Hyung!”

“Aw, i’m serious though. Just take him out on a date first, and see for yourself, okay?”

“Even if he is a mafia or part of something creepy like that?”

Taeyong shook his head in amusement. “Did he really left you with that impression? All i can see was just his heart eyes for you, though. What were you even doing with him these past few days, giving him free samples?”

“No, i was asking for his opinion since he can pinpoint exactly where i lack in my recipe.”

“Hmm, so you are making something based on his liking.”

“Well, not exactly--”

“But you kept inviting him again and again.”

“I--”

Taeyong grabbed on his shoulder, a serious expression mixed with gaiety. “Ask him out to dinner.” He said with a smile that made Jaemin groaned in defeat. “And get this flowers to the pantry, okay? I’m afraid there would be customers that got allergies or something.”

Jaemin let out a big sigh, picking up the big bouquet of roses with a tiny pink card of ‘ _Have a nice day :)_ ” on it, and taking a closer look at the classy arrangement. He never had anyone in his 21 years of life giving him something like this, so it was a little...nice?

Jaemin held the bouquet like he was holding a baby, taking it to the pantry like what Taeyong had asked him to, and can’t help but smile at the thought on maybe, _just maybe,_ he’ll ask the mysterious guy on a date the next time he meet him again.

 

♡

 

Lee Jeno’s last visit to Hong Kong didn’t--let’s just say--ended well. He had a big fight with his father after punching one of his old asshole friend _and_ rival that happened to be at the same event with him in Hong Kong.

It was honestly a splendid nights of three days before this _friend_ approached him and started to passive aggressively confronted his old behaviour to a bunch of important clients. Jeno was able to contain his anger for a good fifteen minutes before that said friend started sputtering nonsense about his late mother.

That was when he punched the guy, effectively drawing blood and all of the attendances attention on him. His father had to personally dragged him away before Jeno embarrassed him any further, only to slapped him across his cheek that would soon leave red marks for next days.

It was the first time Jeno dared to talked back to his mighty father, who, in that situation, said that he was once again disappointed in Jeno’s action. Jeno can’t defend himself other than saying that nobody in this entire world dared to talk bad about his mother, _nobody._

And so, he lashed out of the event, flew back to Korea that very night and decided to ask for his brother advice, which gave him a pretty solid way out, and also just knocked Jeno right on the head for being stupid.

“Father just called me and said you failed him tonight.” Jaehyun said, messaging his forehead in frustration.

He was dressed in his pyjamas, exhaustion wary on his face after being woken up because his _dear brother_ just decided it was a good idea to knocked on his door at 4 AM in the morning and not like, tomorrow over breakfast.

But he did felt sad looking at his brother dejected face and let him in into his own room.

“Hyung, you know i really respected him. All my life, when did i ever went against his will? All this business thing, my major, _my fucking life,_  i did exactly what he needed me to be. And this one time, when i ask for some sort of remission because someone just talked bad about our mother in front of everyone, he slapped me and called me a disappointment, _again_. Just when will he be satisfied, hyung? I’m tired.”

Jaehyun sighed. “Come sit here,” he said, patting the space next to him on the bed. Jeno went silently, shoulder heavy. “You understand that in father’s life, the company is the most important thing, right?” Jeno nodded. “He did that because he was feeding hundreds employee, Jeno. I’m not gonna ask you to understand him, but i want you to know that first. He acted like that as your superior, not your father.”

“I know, but it’s about mother, can he be my father for just one night? Just one night.”

Jaehyun evolved his brother around his shoulder in a kind embrace. “You needed to make a good impression, Jeno. You have to admit you made everything messy tonight.”

“I didn’t! That asshole did, if he just kept mother away from his dirty mouth then i will--”

“You will done exceptionally well. I get it. But you didn’t, so you have to admit that too. You let your anger won and there’s that.”

Jeno went quite as he sighed helplessly.

His brother is right. Jeno is still so bad at handling his emotions, he isn’t worthy yet to whatever title his father expected of him.

He can’t control his anger, he can’t put on a nice face and do his work as a good leader there. What his father did was wrong, yes, but instead of going back and fix what he had screwed over, Jeno flew here like moody kid, he was running away from his problem and being a coward again.

“I…” Jeno trailed off. “Ran away again…”

Jaehyun smile, patting the back of Jeno’s shoulder in understanding. “Why don’t you take a day to rest?” He asked. “Go on a little vacation and cleared your mind, yeah? I’ll take care of your work here so you will have time to figure it all out,” he said. “Just remember, i know you are more than capable, Jeno. You just have to believe in yourself more and not let what father or anyone said get into that little smart head of yours.”

Jeno nodded. “But isn’t taking a day off is the same thing as running away?”

Jaehyun gave him a reassuring smile. “I gave you time to think on how you should act next, since you are pretty upset and got no time to sleep tonight. You can go to the office on Thursday and it will be alright. I’ll talk to father about this, he can’t slapped you just because he got disappointed in your actions.”

Jeno shivered looking at his hyung sudden serious face, he looked pretty scary whenever he pulled on that expression, even when the entire office always knew him as this calm and gentle superior that everyone respected, he knew very well that Jaehyun was a pretty serious person about his job and the people he cared about.

But he was grateful anyway.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Go sleep now.” He ordered, and when Jeno finally felt some sort of calmness within him, he stood up and decided to call it a day.

Jeno turned around when Jaehyun called his name again. “Hm, hyung?” He answered tiredly, feeling the drought of day finally gotten to him and he just wanted to reach the warm and soft silk sheet on his bed quickly.

“What’s the name of that bastard who talked bad about our mother?” He asked, still with that serious expression of his.

Jeno gulped.

No wondered some of his old friends from college who Jeno knew was so scared of Jaehyun at first and never want to be on his bad side. He could be all smiles and calmness, but whenever he got serious or mad at something, he became this…

“Why…?”

Jeno might punched the guy out of pure annoyance and anger the instant he heard about it without even thinking twice and suffered the consequences after, but Jaehyun, whenever he got pissed at something, or anything, he will acted calm first, he will built on the storm with all smiles as if he wasn’t just plotting for something…

“Nobody dared to talked bad about our mother.”

That assertive deep voice, that somehow murderous expression of his that quickly changed to a smile once he looked at Jeno, actually made him shivered. He was glad he was born as Jung Jaehyun’s blood brother and actually lucky enough that the older never got mad at him and was patience enough to dealt with him.

Jeno gripped the handle of the door out tighter. “Let’s talk about it tomorrow, right, hyung…?”

 

♡

 

The very next day, _or should he say,_  the next afternoon on that same day, Jeno felt like he just suddenly hit with a realization.

He just woke up from what it felt like to be a very tiring sleep since he slept through breakfast, but he can sense his body lighter, somehow.

When he got up from the bed, he quickly walked over to the balcony and let the autumn weather shines through his room.

The room was still the same as the time he left it once he went to college three years ago.

He can still see and feel the whiteness of the room radiated through his skin, seeping a warm and embracing memories for all those times in the past he was still so small playing games, he could still remembered the countless times Jaehyun’s voice would lead him to dreamland with bedtimes stories every night before sleep, even his father calm and observed ways on turning off the light to let Jeno sleep peacefully.

And he remembered his mother, her long slick black hair, her pale skin and her endless tasty, sweet treats she will brought him along with a cup of warm chocolate milk that she always gave him before sleep, an adoring smile whenever she looked at her two sons happily playing together.

Jeno missed her terribly, he wanted more time with her, seeing her smile longer, making her proud sooner, but God decided that it was time to let His beautiful angel went home, He must loved her dearly that He can’t wait to quickly meet her, taking her away from her own family who hadn't had enough spending time with her.

As Jeno looked over his backyard from the balcony, he was thinking about what he really wanted to do.

He was clearly not happy in his current situation, skills and knowledge aside, he was still incredibly lacking. He got this weight on surpassing everyone, and obviously not aligning well with his father vision, so what should he do…?

He kept saying he wanted out but was it enough?

What kind of _out_ he needed?

Out of the company, out of his father judgement, _and then what_?

Be unemployed, eating breads (Jaemin’s breads would be somehow more notable) for the rest of his life, and _die young_?

No. That wasn’t a life his mother wanted for him.

Should he…

Tried on building his own compa--

Whoa. That’s a big thoughts right there.

First, he just said he is lacking, and a company couldn’t just be built on pent up frustration and a day of realization without actual planning, if he recklessly went on with it, then he just officially dug his own grave, that was for sure.

And he still wasn’t sure what kind of out he wanted.

Well at least it wasn’t about some petty feelings because his father scolded him or anything anymore. He just felt lacking and not yet in place at the company, so he will probably took a big leap in his life by sending an actual resign letter to his brother.

Jeno took a big sigh, lowering his body to rest on the railing.

_Mom, what should i do?_

 

♡

 

“You’re back.” Jaemin said.

Jeno didn’t answer.

The guy just kept on looking at the empty street in front of him like it held the secret of the universe or something.

Jaemin found him in front of the bakery at 10 PM into the night, wondering just how long he had been standing there in the cold air of lastalmost the last days of Autumn, even Taeyong and everyone had already went home after they were done cleaning Banaboo, Jaemin was left alone to prepare tomorrow menus and locked the shop.

The funny thing by seeing the other guy now was how he wasn’t dressed in a suit anymore, but just a casual t-shirt with jeans jacket and pants, his neck was wrapped in what looked like to be a warm red knitted scarf. Not only that, his hair was getting longer, facial hairs showing and he looked a little chubby, but still...

“Hey,” Jaemin carefully grabbed on his shoulder upon finding his silent. “Something’s wrong?”

Jeno hadn’t visited the shop for over a week after the last time he sent the baker a big bouquet of roses, leaving Jaemin wondered whether he had lost interest at all in _errr_ liking him anymore. It was so confusing that Jaemin found himself to be...sad about the sudden lost in his life.

Jeno finally gave him a small smile, Jaemin was standing beside him, all wrapped up in a warm brown coat and a scarf, it was little colder this morning since winter is almost approaching, they just need to wait for the first fall of snow for it to officially welcome the freezing season.

“How’s your recipe?” Jeno began to ask, looking at Jaemin with that mysterious glance he still tried to figure out.

Jaemin giggled, pointing out to the big banner of new menu Taeyong put up a week ago. “Taeyong hyung had already put the banner up.” He said.

Jeno looked up to see where Jaemin hand was pointing at, and his eyes almost went twice it’s size upon noticing what was stated on it. “Wait, is that…”

Jaemin had his own stare dropped to the floor, didn’t know why he suddenly felt embarrassed. “Don’t be too flattered like that, you helped me with the process, i thought it’d be nice to have your touch on it, since Taeyong hyung had no problem with it too.”

Jaemin looked up again to see the guy whole body shook with laughter. “Wow, i was gonna say that name was so lame but since you said it was dedicated to me, well, i can’t mock myself.” Jeno said as Jaemin elbowed him and his annoying humor. “The Eye Smiling Prince Bread, huh, that’s nice.”

“I was gonna make it The Eye Smiling Mafia Bread, but since Taeyong hyung said we can’t have the parents complain on a PG-13 shop, i agreed with prince.”

That made Jeno laugh again, while Jaemin stare at his smiling eyes disappearing to create a crescent moon shape, his pale skin looked so smooth like it never touch anything sharp for all his life, while he looked at his own hands and skin that was a little rough from spending too much time in the kitchen that he needed to asked his noona about skin care routine recently.

“You never failed to amused me,” Jeno said, finally ceased on his laughter to stare at the baker with adoring smile. “I’m glad i came here.”

“Oh? So there’s really something wrong?”

Jeno looked hesitated for a second, like he was weighing on the world. “Just something at work.”

“Your mafia business?” Jaemin said while nodding.

Jeno knitted his brows in confusion. “My what?”

“We’re all in the bakery were under the impression that you worked in a mafia or gangs business, since, you know, you always dressed like you wanted to charge us with debt or something.”

“I did?”

Jaemin considered to played with him a little more or not and decided to just dropped it. “No,” he said shortly. “Not to everyone, just me.”

That made Jeno laugh again, turned out his blunt honesty was quite amusing to him. “I didn’t work in a gang, or mafia, or some shady underground shits like that, or even part time drug smugglers--just so you can rest assure. I’m just an ordinary boring man who worked in an office.”

“Ooh, fancy. Where are you working? I mean, what type of business?”

Jeno looked down at that, before he gave Jaemin an unsure stare. “I’m not so sure whether i’m working there anymore or not…”

Oh. So, he was fired, or kicked out, or resigned? Maybe that’s why he had been looking so down like that?

Jaemin patted his back in assurance. “Don’t worry, you’re still so young. Maybe this isn’t the path you needed to take, just keep working hard and those paths will be cleared again, alright? I’ll be here.”

Jeno probably felt the same thing that Jisung experience earlier this month when he failed his audition in an entertainment company, but look at him now! He was accepted in an even bigger company! Jaemin honestly couldn’t be more proud, Jisung was like his own little brother he never had, and a very talented dancer, he was so sure that the younger will definitely make it big someday.

“You think so?”

“Well,” Jaemin started. “It was all in you after all, Jeno-ssi. I can’t tell the future for you, as i wasn’t the one that needed to fulfilled it for you. Only ourselves can decide our very own future, if you wanted it bright, then doesn’t that mean you have to keep working hard until you made it? Nothing good can happen if we keep walking on the same path without moving, right?”

Jeno was looking at him with a little bit of...surprised? Jaemin wasn’t sure, but if his slightly parted lips spoke for anything, _yes_ , probably that. He was then smiling again, tightening his scarf around his neck, while Jaemin himself put both of his cold hands inside his coat.

“Then how about what you said before?”

“I said a lot of things, Jeno-ssi, please be more specific.”

“That one after you assured me.”

Jaemin looked at him with raised brows. “What?”

For the first time since he met the guy, he was finally showing sign of embarrassment. A red up his cheeks! Ah he really looked so cute like that. _Wait...what…_

“That you...will be here with me?”

Now, it was Jaemin turn to blushed. Damn it. He must be saying it because he told Jisung that for a hundred times whenever the younger came to him with welled up tears.

“I...ye..ah. I don’t know. Maybe?”

Somehow, Jeno looked glad that he started to nodded. “That’s nice.” He said. “Thank you, Jaemin-ssi i felt a lot better coming here.”

Jaemin grinned at him. “You're welcome, i did nothing anyway. But,” he trailed off, watching Jeno carefully.

“Hmm? Why?”

Ah. Screwed it.

“Will you go out on a dinner with me? I had this really nice restaurant recommended by my friend and i thought it'd be nice if you want to--”

“Yes!”

Jaemin eyes widen in surprise on how Jeno was screaming suddenly. “O--okay then. You accepted, right? How about this Saturday? You are free?”

Jeno was now starting to get embarrassed again, but he smiles nonetheless, and then a nod. “Can i pick you up at least? I actually really wanted to take you out on dinner since the first time we met, but i didn't have the courage to.”

Jaemin laughed at that. “Really? I can't tell because you just kept glaring at me, you know…” He trailed off, sneaking a glance at the now panic Jeno. “But it's okay. You can pick me up, what's your phone number? I'll text you my address.”

They exchange phone numbers after that. And Jaemin was so curious when he accidentally looked at Jeno's phone wallpaper with him and a guy that looked a little older than him. But they look alike, so maybe it was his relative…? Hopefully.

“Do you want to drop by for a coffee? I can still opened the shop and made you something or--”

“Oh no, i would love to, but, i need to be somewhere.”

“Oh,” Jaemin said. “That's okay, work? At this hour?”

Jeno smiled at him. “Don’t worry, i’m definitely not gonna meet with some thugs to discuss our drugs dealership like that. But, see you on Saturday?”

Jaemin shook his head, laughing at the other dry ass humor and fished out the shop keys from inside his pocket. “Yeah, see you. Good luck, Jeno-ssi.”

Instead of answering back, Jeno smiled at him and then gave a hand for Jaemin to shake. The baker stare at him first with raised brows. “Ooh, very business like,” he teased, before finally shaking the hand back.

Both of them laugh together before Jeno was out of the shop, leaving Jaemin by himself staring at his slowly disappearing back.

Jaemin watched Jeno completely gone first before he bites on his lips, feeling suddenly so shy that his cheeks started to heated up in the cold air, he can’t help but grinned as he locked the door to Banaboo, trying to stay warm by tightening himself around his coat, and at the same time trying to stay calm over his slightly jumping heartbeats.

 

♡

 

 

_Nothing good can happen if we keep walking on the same path without moving, right?_

Right.

Life is about moving forward, face all of your problems straight on and never look behind your mistakes other than learnt from it, grew apart from it, and created something entirely new and better.

Jeno was sure this time that he wanted out. He wanted out so he can grow, so he can fix and learn from what he is lacking off. If it wasn’t in his father company, then, maybe…

Some place else.

He will find another company to work, to learn more and he will grow.

He will make his mother proud, smiling down on him and not worry about him up there.

And maybe one day, he can built his own dream. His. Not his father, not his brother, and definitely not anyone else.

 

♡

 

Their first date--Jaemin decided to finally screwed his ego and calling the event a date--went very fast.

Jeno picked him up with a really nice car that Jaemin was left confused once again as to where could he possibly worked before to have an Audi R8. He brought roses again, stood waiting while leaning his weight on his car for Jaemin to came out of his unit.

Jaemin coos upon noticing him, teasing him that he looked like a prince charming like that, while Jeno brushed the tip of his nose lightly and shyly glance on to the ground.

The ride to the restaurant was spent on them bonding over rock musics, it was very fun because once Bohemian Rhapsody started to played on the radio weirdly that night, Jaemin, being the big fan that promised to marry Freddie Mercury in high school, was excitedly singing along to the lyrics, while Jeno did the same surprisingly, which ended in a full on ridiculous duet.

They ended up playing Queen’s A Night at The Opera album for the rest of the ride, once they arrived at the restaurant, they had a really nice dinner where Jaemin’s chef friend personally came out to serve them their main dish.

Not even thirty minutes later, Jeno was rushing them both outside, saying that there were things more important than small talks and unfinished dinner, he even unknowingly--maybe knowingly--held Jaemin’s hand and ushered him outside.

“What is it?” Jaemin said, breathless as his cheeks blushed upon noticing their taunted hands.

“It’s the first snow.” Jeno said while grinning, looking up at the sky.

Jaemin watched in awe as white drops of snow started to fall one by one, he breathes the chilling air and blinked thoughtfully as frosts patiently kissed his face. He adored the snow, more so when they were falling like this.

When Jaemin opened his eyes again, he saw Jeno closing his eyes, and basked in that very sight, was too captivated by his calm and serene expression that he was so drawn to it, afraid to look away that once he did, the guy would just vanished out of thin air.

“I really love winter, Jaemin-ssi. My mother used to baked me warm cookies whenever i told her i hated the cold.”

Jaemin held on his breath, Jeno did tell him before that he already lost his mother five years ago to cancer, leaving this empty hole sitting inside his heart. Jaemin grasped his hand tighter, making the later looked at him in question.

“Would you like it if i bake you one? I’m pretty good at making cookies too, you know?”

Jeno smiles at him. “Of course you would,” he said, and then taking a step closer as if to tease him. “I’ll look forward to it, then, it’s getting too cold lately.”

Jaemin laughed, shivering when the wind started to blown. “Can we go inside and finished our dinner? It’s so cold out here!”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go inside.” Jeno said, but not before taking Jaemin other freezing hand and physically made him laugh for clasping them together and blow some air to it so they would be warmer, while Jaemin laughed at how cliché they were being.

They finished their dinner in no time, still chatting over how both of them usually spent winter time.

Jaemin, being used to how warm everything was around him, shared his eternal pain whenever it’s too cold and how much he missed the warm sun against his skin sometimes.

Jeno said he got along with winter well because somehow, he wasn’t the type to get cold easily, his body just bond well with the biting frosts.

Once they finished their dinner, they decided to went straight back home since they got work to do the day after even if it’s Sunday, especially Jaemin who needs to open Banaboo in the morning.

Somewhere along the sound of musics and fading drops of snow outside, Jaemin asked if he can drop the honorific already.

“Jeno,” he announces suddenly, making the later spare him a glance from the road. “Can i call you that? We’re the same age, after all.”

Jeno laughed. “Can i call you Nana then?”

“Where did you even know that?” Jaemin asked, grinning.

“Everyone around you kept calling you that, nobody even calls you Jaemin.”

“Then why don’t you?” Jaemin said, a hidden smile while he casted a glance outside.

“Jaemin,” Jeno said, softly, so very softly like he was whispering to the empty forest and serenading the trees. “Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin,” he said again, making Jaemin looked at him with knitted brows, and then he kept on chanting it until Jaemin had to weakly shoved his arm.

“Stop it.” Jaemin said jokingly.

“I like it.”

“You are embarrassing.”

They both laughed again, discussing the latest hit songs by idols in South Korea while Jeno just nodded and sometimes got amazed by how growing their entertainment industry actually are.

When Jeno’s car finally pulled over outside of Jaemin’s unit, he walked the baker right to his front door. The snow was starting to rained heavily that Jaemin urge him to go home soon before the road will be covered in thick, white blankets.

Holding the bouquet of roses in hands, Jaemin casted Jeno a warm smile. “I had fun tonight, even this is so weird because i was the one who asked you out to dinner first. Let me pick you up next time, okay? Even if i don’t have that kind of fancy car, i’ll still drive you back to your house safely.”

Jeno let out a satisfying laugh. “Is that a hint on our second date?”

“Yes.” Jaemin said, a playful grin played at his lips.

Their eyes met for a brief seconds, before he saw the other eyes dropped down at his lips like he wanted to do something. Something Jaemin definitely would love him to do.

The baker glanced around the empty street, before pulling Jeno by the hem of his collar, his back bumped into the closed door, and the roses were separating them by a few centimetres, but he didn’t really care as he smiled at Jeno’s shocked expression.

“Can i kiss you?”

Jeno closed his eyes first, looking shy as his cheeks turned bright crimson red, a contrast to everything dark and white that night. “You want to?”

Jaemin chuckled. “Yes.”

Jeno was smiling as if he couldn’t believe what just happened before he finally nodded. That was all the permission Jaemin needed before he leaned closer and pulled Jeno by his chin to finally kissed him.

The warm pressed eased to Jaemin’s heart, the cold air even blended in whatever business it had to do, because he had this, this almost perfect kiss that he surely won’t forget, ever.

When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling, closing their eyes as Jeno shyly buried his face on the crook of Jaemin’s shoulder in defeat.

“You can go home now, it’s starting to get so cold.” Jaemin said, patting his back.

Jeno finally looked up again. “Thank you for tonight.” he said, still with that sweet voice.

“Likewise,” Jaemin said. “Good night, Jeno.” He whispered.

“Good night, Jaemin.” The other answered, leaning back to pace down the stairs back into his own car. Jaemin waved him goodbye while flaunting the roses in the air, making the other giggled before finally starting the engine.

Jaemin went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

 

♡

 

 _Three months later_...

 

The faint whispers of the outside world resonate through the spaces of Jeno’s car, but despite the busy street outside, there were only two of them against the world.

Jaemin wondered had fallen in love always felt like that? Like the world is so small yet big at the same time? Why was the butterflies so keen on camping in your stomach whenever you are with that person?

“It’s so bitter!”

“I’ll accept you after you finished it.”

“That’s so unfair, Nana! I’ll die first before i even finished it.”

“Then, i’m not gonna be your boyfriend.”

Jaemin laughed seeing Jeno’s crestfallen expression after he said what he had to said. He was just playing with him because it’s so fun teasing him these days.

After knowing him for three months, several dates and kisses in between them, Jaemin found out that Jeno was the complete opposite on what he perceived him on their earlier stages of knowing each other.

Jeno tried to argue over once again, but Jaemin won’t budge, even when he started to actually felt bad because no sane man in this entire world except him would really drank his eight shot of espresso in one cup. No water, and just ice.

But it was so fun teasing Jeno, so he’ll think about it later.

Defeated, Jeno took another sip, and physically flinched when the caffeine took over his taste buds.

Finally taking pity, Jaemin, who actively munching on fresh strawberry he brought from home while Jeno was trying hard on gulping the ‘death drink’, pulled him closer and kissed him full on the mouth. Letting the older erased the bitter taste by what’s left on the strawberry in his tongue he ate minutes ago.

“Of course i’ll be your boyfriend, you silly.” Jaemin said in between kisses, holding his now lover face inside his palm. “I would actually went insane if you didn’t ask me today, so of course i have to punish you before--”

Before Jaemin could finished his sentence, though, Jeno plucked the lock on his seatbelt to stepped forward in Jaemin’s space and silenced him by leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

“My mouth is still bitter, so you better make it sweet again.” Jeno said without any patience, pulling the baker in for a kiss again, a more deeper and passionate one that left Jaemin’s heart beating loudly inside his chest.

The soft, lingering pressed sent tons of butterflies flying inside his stomach. But Jaemin felt everything else, he felt the weight Jeno’s promise, the one that was shared between them on new years to carefully understand each other, he felt what it was like to be loved, to be understood and to love this person within his touch.

And in that very moment, nothing could even come close to make him this happy.

“Thank you.” Jeno whispered against his lips once they parted, a little breathless and panting for air.

Jaemin was confused for a second as he was too focused and still overwhelmed by the kiss they just shared before. “What for?”

“My life is easier the moment i met you.”

Jaemin chuckled lightly, caressing the face softly within his thumbs and put their foreheads together.

“Congratulation on passing the job, i’m so proud of you. Your mother will be too. Please don’t worry too much, okay? My heart hurts whenever i saw you upset.”

They shared so many stories between them for the past months knowing each other, despite the short period of times, Jaemin understood the illusion of time and how fast it flew within seconds. How slowly it would drag if you are with the right person to tell your story with.

Jeno looked at him through his long eyelashes, Jaemin blushed at the intensity of his stare that he wanted to pulled away and buried himself in a volcano or some shit, but Jeno just tighten his grip on his nape as if forcing them to look at each other.

“I’m so grateful i met you.”

Jaemin, albeit still a little shy, nodded relentlessly.

Their little moments was soon interrupted by a knock from Jeno’s window, and Jaemin quickly pushed his now boyfriend away upon noticing Jung Jaehyun, Jeno’s brother, ducking on their car with a sly smirk.

Jaemin really wanted to just got eaten by snakes because of how much embarrassment he was experiencing right now, _screw that_ , he thinks having blanket to covered his face would probably better than showing his bare reddened tomato one.

But Jeno was already opening the car door to got out and greeted his hyung, so he took a deep, long unnecessary breathe to get him out of this flustered state.

Jaemin could tell that Jeno was equally flustered by how his voice sounded a little hoarse, like he tried to regain his composure back. “Hyung,” he muttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey,” Jaehyun greeted. “I saw your car on my way out, are you not going to greet me, Jeno?”

“I was about to after i drop Jaeminnie off,” Jeno said rather calmly now. “Where are you going so early in the morning anyway, hyung?”

Jaehyun didn’t answered at first, instead drifting his gazes to where Jaemin stood awkwardly on the other side of the car. The older gave him a warm smile and Jaemin bowed to him politely.

“You’re not gonna introduce me to your friend here?”

There was silent, saved from the sound of the street before Jeno cleared his throat. “He’s my boyfriend.”

And if Jaemin’s heart didn’t just skipped a bit at that.

Jaehyun was actually smiling from ear to ear, and then he reached out to ruffled his brother’s hair warmly. “I’m glad you are happy.”

Jaemin watched on the side with a smile on his face, he felt happy himself seeing Jeno’s contended laugh because he knew how much he loves his brother, and then he almost flinched when the older suddenly bowed in his direction.

“Please take care of my brother.”

Jaemin almost went on a panicked mode. When he got to know Jeno a better, he was suddenly hit with the fact that Jeno is one of the son of the Jung’s family and his brother is The Jung Jaehyun, the guy that owned the big and tall building right in front of Banaboo, so seeing him bowed to him was kind of...disrespectful, somehow?

But Jeno told him a little about his problem at the company, how he always got scolded by his father, how he always had different insight about things and how much he thinks he lacked of skills and knowledge.

When Jaemin first heard about it, he got hurt, seriously. He will really hates it if he was forced to work everyday in a place that will only bring him down, guess he just felt lucky that his hobby could bring food on the table for him.

Jeno himself realizes this, so he resigned around the time he first met Jaemin to looked for other jobs. He kind of did it lowkey, though, seeing how his name had such impact, and companies were literally calling him the moment news of him were out.

Jaemin walked closer, and bowed back in return. “No, no, Jeno is a really good guy, he took care of me as well.”

When he lifted his face up, he found a laughing, cackling Jeno behind his brother to something that wasn’t supposed to be funny in the first place, damn it!

Jaemin shot him a glare and that made Jeno zipped his mouth shut quietly.

“Ah, that’s right. Have you had breakfast, Jaehyun hyung-nim? I work at the bakery right there so if you have a little time and wanted to chat, you guys can have a talk inside.” Jaemin said and pointed out to where Banaboo was at.

Jaehyun nodded.

So now, the three of them are heading to the bakery with Jeno by Jaemin’s side.

“He already know you, you know?” Jeno whispered to him.

“What? Where?”

Jeno had the audacity to laugh it away, not finishing what he first started and jogged away to follow his brother.

That annoying…

Thank God i love him.

The bakery was not that crowded in the morning, just a few customers picking up sweets and a couple of workers who got their usual morning fix of americano.

Taeyong was seen by the counter, and when the bell of the shop rang, the owner looked up from whatever he was looking and Jaemin flashed him a smile, reaching for Jeno’s hand and flaunt it in the air to let the older know that they already put a name to their relationship.

Taeyong laughed. Today, he was wearing a simple white rolled up shirt that went up to his elbows, his brown hair looked soft and his bangs was cut neatly. Taeyong looked handsome, _hell_ , he always looked like he came out of the manhwa or something with doe like eyes and pink, thin lips.

“Hyung?”

Jaemin looked to his boyfriend beside him, and then trailed where his eyes landed. Jaehyun was looking straight to the front with a full blown shock. His mouth is slightly parted, a soft breathe escape his lips and is that a blushed on his cheeks?

Jaemin nudge Jeno’s arms, asking him just what had went wrong with his brother, but the other just shrugged.

Jaehyun looked like he just saw an angel, or a devil.

“Who is that?” The older croaked out.

Jeno and Jaemin immediately searched for what he most probably pointed at and got more confused because, what? Did he just asked what a cashier machine is?

And then.

And then. Taeyong, who finally realized the slightly changed of atmosphere at the mouth of the door where three people still stood, tilted his head in question like a lost puppy.

“Taeyong hyung?” Jaemin asked carefully.

Silent.

“So that's what's his name..."

 

 

  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> -was gonna make ty as jeno's brother first, but change it the last minute because i remember ty said one time that he wanted to open a bakery :')  
> 
> 
> -title from Shawn Mendes Fallin' All in  
> 
> 
> -i own almost zero ideas on how business work, so *shrugh* i'm sorry if it's cringey... 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far and if you ever kindly enough to left comments or kudos! /bows/ 


End file.
